whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Serenades from a Trash Heap
Story Line After the end of latest wars amongst countries, there’s a sharp increase of crime globally. The waves of larceny, trafficking, murders, and other crimes does not die down even months afterwards. With their forces amongst police and even armed forces, the crime rate remains fearfully high. Slowly prisons become overcrowded. The due process cannot work fast enough. Law enforcement is either corrupt or threatened. In a unanimous decision, is the Rationalization of Trials (ROT) Act. This allows for sentencing of criminals to be carried out with or without the suspect present. This creates a new force of ‘law enforcement’ called Busou Tantei (armed detective), or Butei, that are trained to investigate criminals’ cases…and, at their own verdict, carry out the executions or issue punishment. This was met with resistance as ROT, essentially, left the innocence of criminals to the Butei and violated human rights. Regardless of protests, the Butei thrived. The organization currently consists of 50+ units made up of 2-4 detectives with many others employed in intel, forensics, interrogations, etc. Though detectives believe what they’re doing is right, doesn’t stop terrorists from trying to kill them while out on their cases. For this reason when they are ‘civilians’, a normal job is listed rather than ‘Butei’ for detectives. The world of Butei is dangerous and vicious. This in turns makes the detective cold in their own ways. From their habits to their strictness in their rulings, each unit has its own story to tell. But…when some cases begin to show signs of ‘hiding’ a secret message, units will have to band together to take down the ultimate mastermind… Characters Busou Tantei (Butei) Sibella Greene A Butei known for her ‘do now, ask later’ approach, is seen as particularly ruthless. She’s known as Madame Guillotine as she sentences more than redeems criminals. Sibella joined Butei after the death of her family, whose killer was never caught. Bethany Preferring to settle things without violence, Bethany is an excellent Butei to counteract her friend, Sibella, and quell turmoils. She's known as the Venator as her aim with her bow is lethally accurate. Ikari Mikoto ' A Butei that has been on both sides of the law, and uses that experience to mold her veridcts. She feels estranged from her family however doesn't feel deeply hurt by it. Ikari has a dash of mistrust towards men after being betrayed by her former partner. She is the lead of Team Izanami and is Rei's partner. 'Rei Miyazaki ' Recently graduated and placed in her squadron, Rei is still green to the field work of Butei. However, she can hold her own. Despite her polite demeanor, Rei entered the realm of Busou Tantei to give solace to the victims and their loved ones. Ikari is her partner. '''Angel Nikawa ' A beautifully dangerous Butei that leaves all she judges either loathing her or falling in love with her. She can show a more psychotic side, but no one wants to meet that persona. Antagonists '''Iblis He was once a well-known and respected Butei. However, he has strayed from the system for reasons unknown to most of detectives within the force. Non-Butei Dante Chevalier A freelance that works both sides of the fight. He normally provides intel for his more unsavory clients, since he has no intention of getting sentenced. More often Dante is hired by the Busou Tantei to fulfill contracts that would get them in trouble with prominent people, foreign nations, etc in exchange for access to some behind the scenes things. Kesil Unda A graduate from Rei's class that was tied with her for top marks when in his last year he suddenly backs out of being Butei, instead a support to the field for some unknown reason. Possesses a range of knowledge in the killing game--knowing mindsets, weapons, sometimes even next targets. Setting There is no fixed location for Serenades from a Trash Heap as the Busou Tantei organization spans across the globe with multiple branches. The branches may request the aid of certain members or teams to help with cases, meaning Butei are able to go international. The Butei branch used in the roleplay is the Japanese branch. It was the originator of the Butei system and thus receives requests quite often. They are also a branch known for using more...pre-modern weapons amongst their detectives. However, the Butei seem to have no problem using this to track and execute criminals within the bustle of the unsleeping cities. Trivia *Inspired from the series 'Hidan no Aria' and 'Dolls' (by Naked Ape) *Team names are references to deities *The name of the roleplay, Serenades from a Trash Heap, refer to the name of two episodes of Darker than Black that involve a doll. *The debut roleplay for Ikari Mikoto